My dearest
by tsuki no roshio189
Summary: Siglos vagando por Hogwarts le habían enseñado a Aihnara como ocultarse. Un fantasma permanentemente en el olvido, bueno, eso quería ser hasta que unos ojos ámbar la atraparon sin siquiera haber pisado el castillo. Siempre había sido cautelosa, su vida y su muerte se lo enseñaron pero... ¿Quién puede resistirse a un lobo vestido de cordero?
1. Chapter 1

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_ Todos lo personajes menos Aihnara son creación e invención de J.K Rowling, si fuera mio... las consecuencias de esa posibilidad están escritos en mi otro fanfiction._

**_N/A:_**_He vuelto de entre los muertos, sí, dejo en claro que no desaparecí solo... bloqueo de escritora supongo. Les dejo esta idea que me estuvo rondando la cabeza por varias noches, así que decidí escribirlo y bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, un beso. _

**_Capitulo 1 :_**

Las personas suelen pensar que solo somos un recuerdo, un eco de lo que fue, algo que se aferro a este plano existencial por el simple hecho de desear estar vivo. Puede que de cierta manera estén en lo correcto pero eso no significa que tengan completamente la razón.

Somos fantasmas, eso nadie puede negarlo y por mucho que algunos de nosotros digan que no es verdad hay que aceptarlo, la muerte es parte de la vida por irónico que parezca. Sin embargo, el que no podamos respirar no nos impide hacer facultad de cualidades que teníamos desde antes de morir, podemos hablar (Algunos de nosotros preferimos no hacerlo, no por no poder sino porque con las únicas personas con las que podríamos comunicarnos son los cuadros del castillo y los estudiantes que... bueno, no son muy fanáticos de nuestra presencia. Mala fama otorgada por Peeves y el Barón Sanguinario), podemos pensar y la que más me gusta a mi es nuestra gran capacidad de observar.

Al estar muertos y el hecho de que la mayoría de nosotros estamos por aquí por propia voluntad y no porque algo nos aferre al castillo (Debo de aclarar que casi de las cosas o personas que nos importaban dejaron de existir o simplemente murieron), nos permite ver cosas estando vivos ignoraríamos por pensar de ellas trivialidades.

Nuestra existencia, especialmente para los que como a mi no nos agrada interactuar mucho con los vivos, es generalmente monótona. Pero luego de un par de décadas, pasear por el castillo o seguir descubriendo pasillos secretos, ya no están divertido como lo era al principio. Por lo que nos dedicamos a otras cosas, al Barón Sanguinario le gusta infundir miedo a pesar de que muchas veces le digo que más que terror inspira melancolía, a Peeves le gusta jugarle bromas a casi más de un tercio del castillo, a Sir Nicholas le parece exuberante hablar con los vivos presumiendo sobre su vida o su muerte depende el caso.

Y aunque cada vez que los otros fantasmas me preguntan yo lo niego rotundamente, debo de admitir que tengo cierta debilidad por los estudiantes, jamás les hablo y casi nadie en el castillo conoce mi existencia además de Albus y bueno, los demás habitantes del castillo que no les queda ni un ápice de vida. Pero los conozco mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que ellos mismos. Estoy al tanto de sus sueños, de sus tristezas, de sus amores y sus desamores, todo esto lo sé por el simple hecho de observar, escuchar cuando murmuran (hace no muchos años eh descubierto que los vivos tienden a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando creen que nadie los esta escuchando, y a mi pesar me han dado las mejores risas de mi muerte), o ver sus expresiones.

Las victimas de mi acoso... cof... cof, digo de mis miradas informativas son generalmente personas con cierto dolor o angustia interna, esto es porque me hacen revivir momentos de mi vida y por muy tonto que suene, me hacen sentir _viva _de cierta manera.

Las risas de Peeves me sacan de mi ensueño, sonreí suavemente, al parecer el poltergeist esta atormentando nuevamente a los estudiantes. Luego de un rato escucho la conocida voz del Barón regañando al pequeño fantasma.

- Lo siento, señor - dijo con voz vacilante. Me di la vuelta y comencé a "caminar" en la dirección contraria a las voces, por mucho que me agradaran esos chicos puedo asegurar que no eran buenos compañeros para mis pensamientos, me distraían constantemente de las personas.

Una de las cualidades que más me gustaban y de la que los demás habitantes del castillo no-vivos envidiaban era mi capacidad de estar con mucha cercanía del piso, no caminaba porque ya no tenia un cuerpo sólido, pero al levitar tan cerca de la tierra daba la ilusión de que lo hacia esto me permitía estar mucho más cerca de los vivos de lo que ellos estarían alguna vez. Sin embargo, no era explicitamente bueno, me traía más disgustos que beneficios por lo que en general no lo usaba pero... siempre me permitía hacerlo el día en que llegaban los primeros años por primera vez a Hogwarts.

Estaba emocionada, no podía negarlo. Verlos llegar en esos barcos, con los ojitos brillantes de emoción me llenaba de alegría. Además podía observarlos muy de cerca porque al estar tan centrados en su primera vista del castillo ni siquiera notaban mi presencia, lo que me llenaba de orgullo puesto que los fantasmas somos de un color gris plateado que para mi mala suerte llama mucho la atención.

Con paso apresurado atravesé los pasillos, teniendo especialmente cuidado de que los profesores no me notaran. El hecho de que Dumbledore de por si supiera de mi mera existencia era una gran mancha negra en mi historial de sigilo. El muy maldito me había atrapado con la guardia baja, bueno, era de noche y todos los estudiantes estaban en sus habitaciones, era normal que desplomara mis defensas pero... ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría!¡Jamás!

Seguí refunfuñando todo el camino, ese niño creyéndose mucho más grande y sabio por su aspecto de viejo y su barba... ya se las iba a ver. Puede que pareciese una chiquilla de quince años pero había pasado muchos años de mi vida y mi muerte en este castillo. ¡Muchos más de los que ese vejete había vivido!

- Aihnara - una voz interrumpió mis murmuraciones - si no quieres que él te vuelva a ver, te aconsejaría que te mantuvieras alejada de su oficina en vez de desafiarlo constantemente a que te atrape. Puede ser que seas mayor que él y tengas sabiduría pero no debes subestimarlo tanto, por algo se convirtió en el director de el colegio.

- Sí, pero eso no evita que quiera vengarme del bastardo por irrumpir en mis territorios, si él puede yo puedo - resople por lo bajo, una costumbre que había tomado luego de pasar décadas viendo a los vivos hacer lo mismo - En cualquier caso, gracias por las advertencias Fraile pero ya sabes, me saca un poco de quicio ese hombre.

El fraile rió afablemente mientras me dio una palmadita en la cabeza, mientras siguió su camino. Una mueca amigable se formo en mi rostro, ese hombre era demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar los malos pensamientos.

Sin apuro, ya que sabía que Dumbledore ya estaba ubicado en el Gran salón igual que todos los estudiantes, seguí en la dirección que se dirigía esa construcción que se alzaba por encima del Lago Negro. Un lugar con una vista perfecta para poder ver las expresiones de los niños al llegar. Con mucho cuidado fui dando saltitos que jamás tocaron el terreno inestable hasta llegar al borde en dónde me senté.

Los nuevos alumnos se estaban acercando, el sonido inconfundible del expreso de Hogwarts me lo anunciaba. Me acomode un poco para poder ver bien las turbulentas aguas del lago, que por alguna razón se veía inquieto. Tal vez el calamar gigante, quisiera darles una bienvenida a su manera a los niños.

Las estrellas brillaban increíblemente brillantes gracias a que solo por esta noche la luna se había escondido por debajo del manto nocturno, puede ser que lo haya hecho para que ellas se lucieran solo por esta vez. No podía negar que le daban ese encanto que solo la magia podía lograr.

Las voces como eco retumbaron en el lugar, permitiendo que me deje llevar por su entusiasmo un momento. Estaba tan nerviosa como ellos, me removí incomoda en mi lugar a la espera de su llegada.

- ¡Vamos niños!¡Primer año, acompáñenme! - la voz atronadora del guardián del castillo se hizo paso por arriba de los ecos infantiles.

Pensé en aquel semi-gigante, era un hombre intimidante a primera vista pero siempre estaba sonriendo. Parecía un hombre muy dulce, era una lastima que la mayoría de los niños no se le acercaran por miedo. Además que daba la apariencia de ser completamente sumiso al anciano excéntrico.

Suspire en pesar, si no fuera por ese pequeño detallito me hubiera mostrado sin problemas ante él pero... ya saben, le hubiera dicho al viejo y eso no era precisamente lo que yo deseaba. Albus solo me había visto en tres ocasiones, una como estudiante, una como profesor y la última como director. Estuve presente en casi todas las etapas de su vida, y me sentía muy avergonzada por haber permitido que me viera como estudiante, al parecer gane su atención y se ve que cuando se interesa en algo, no lo deja estar.

Una brisa de viento fuerte, me sacudió y me impulso hacia adelante. No pude evitar el pequeño chillido que escapo de mi boca. Mire hacia los costados y hacia abajo, para saber si alguien me había oído y sorprendida observe como los barcos pasaban por debajo de la construcción pasaban de improviso. ¿Tanto me había espaciado? o aún peor ¿Alguno de los niños me había escuchado?

Casi con desesperación revise con los ojos cada barco, faltaban unos pocos por pasar todavía pero al parecer los niños no me podían escuchar de tan lejos y mi voz hubiera pasado desapercibida para el oido humano por el hecho de que sus propias voces me tapaban. No me moleste en ver los otros barcos, había visto muchas expresiones de asombro como para contentarme por unos meses, sin embargo, como al parecer ni aún en la muerte el mundo me seguía odiando, otra ventisca casi me tira de mi lugar.

Solté un chillido similar al anterior pero en esta ocasión no observe hacia abajo puesto que nadie debería escucharme y a pesar de eso pude sentir una mirada en mi ¡Eso era simplemente imposible! Con molestia no disimulada incline mi rostro hacia abajo y allí estaba.

El último barco que cruzaba un poco más lento que los demás tenia cuatro integrantes, un niño regordete que tenia las mejillas rojas cruzaba sus dedos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo, un chico de ojos grises y rizos negros bellisimos (un black en toda regla) que parecía no prestar en absoluta atención al castillo muy concentrado en decir algunas bromas al niño a su lado, el cual tenia una melena negra desordenada de apariencia indomable y ojos castaños amables los cuales estaban al parecer muy divertidos por el comentario del niño. Por último, y obviamente a quien pertenece aquella mirada era a un niño un poco desgarbado, de pelo castaño arena y piel pálida, sus ojos de un color ámbar impresionante me veían curiosos.

¡No, no, no, no!¡Eso era simplemente imposible! ¡El oído humano no captaría mi voz desde tan lejos! ¡Y mucho menos sabría exactamente de dónde provino!

Y a pesar de mi reticencia a aceptarlo, los ojos aún fijos sobre mi eran testigos. ¡El niño me estaba observando sin ningún tipo de descaro!

Para asegurarme de que era yo y no el cielo a quien observaba levante una mano en señal de saludo. Eso pareció sorprenderlo porque apenas hice el gesto abrió los ojos como platos y luego de vacilar un poco me devolvió el saludo de forma tímida, para luego voltearse.

Casi me caigo de mi lugar nuevamente ¡Me vio y no solo eso, me devolvió el saludo! Al parecer estaba perdiendo mi toque, que un niño de primer año ya me hubiera descubierto sin siquiera poner un pie en el castillo era un gran golpe a mi ego.

Con la mandíbula casi colgando, levite de regreso al castillo. Por el rabillo del ojo capte la figura de la Dama Gris a quien le di un asentimiento de saludo, me lo regreso de vuelta con cortesía

Me sentí un tanto desconcertada, los niños no tenían el oído tan desarrollado ¡Ni los adultos podrían haberme atrapado por ese pequeño desliz! No debía de ser humano, o... ¿tenia oído bionico?

Con cansancio me volví hacia el corredizo que me permitiría acceder a la torre de astronomía (lugar que me fue arrebatado por Albus), inquieta seguí levitando hasta que llegue a la habitación que estaba escondida en la torre. Ese era un lugar inaccesible para cualquiera que no supiera atravesar las paredes, estaba protegido con hechizo de alto calibre y por muchos _bombarda __máxima_ con los que intentaran derrumbar la pared, esta se mantendría firme hasta el final.

- Así que pudiste oírme - hable en voz alta a nadie en particular - Interesante niño, ya veremos como seguirás - y mi rostro se dividió en una sonrisa depredadora, ese niño tendría que cuidarse las espaldas por añadir otra mancha en mi historial ya bastante dañado por... Dumbledore. ¡Demonios, la selección!

Bueno, luego le preguntaría al Fraile sobre ellos. Tal vez me podría decir el nombre del niño.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Descarga de responsabilidad:_**_ Harry Potter no es de mi creación, todos sus personajes son invención de J.K Rowling._

* * *

**_Capitulo 2:_**

Me deslice silenciosamente por los deshabitados pasillos, mis cabellos semi-transparentes me acompañaron como cortinas desteñidas. Algún tiempo atrás habían sido de color castaño arenoso y realmente extrañaba su tonalidad. Suspire mientras sacudía mi cabeza suavemente, no sabía porque seguía pensando en eso. hace tiempo que había aceptado lo que era pero... bueno, tenia mis recaídas. Pensé inevitablemente en aquel niño, después de todo su cabello tenia una coloración muy similar.

Se podía ver perfectamente hacia afuera, estaba amaneciendo. Casi con resignación me dispuse a regresar a mi morada mas no alcance ni a voltear que algo, o mejor dicho alguien me sorprendió.

- Ah, hola - incline mi rostro para tener una mejor perspectiva de la persona en cuestión y no pude evitar que mis ojos se expandieran en sorpresa - Eres la niña de antes ¿Verdad?¿La que nos estaba viendo llegar?

Allí estaba el objeto de mis pensamientos. Parado a pocos metros de dónde me encontraba, con sus ojos ambarinos un poco apagados por el cansancio. Parecía estar esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte y no tarde en darsela.

- Los estaba observando - dije, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de corregirlo - es distinto.

- Es lo mismo - me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, son dos cosas completamente diferentes - mi ceño se frunció aunque el resto de mi rostro se mantuvo imperturbable - Se pueden ver muchas cosas, sin embargo observar muy pocas. Es algo más complejo que simplemente mirar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en confusión y no pude suspirar en molestia. No esperaba que un niño comprendiera la definición. Pase una mano por mi cara, que seguramente tenia una mueca de disgusto.

- Olvídalo - murmure por lo bajo , para luego voltearme y continuar con mi camino - Realmente no espero que lo entiendas.

- ¿Entonces para que me lo explicas? - hablo ligeramente divertido.

Gire mi rostro bruscamente en su dirección. ¡Lo hizo de nuevo!¡Me escucho!. Lo dije demasiado bajo como para que ni siquiera de cerca lo captara. Lo mire sospechosamente durante unos segundos, una de las esquinas de mi boca se elevo hasta formar una sonrisa torcida.

- Un niño interesante - mi tono era divertido a pesar de que nada más que la pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro lo demostrara - ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer ademas de atosigar a un fantasma del castillo? no sé, como dormir, tal vez.

- Y-yo, b-bueno... n-no podía dormir y... - balbuceaba, incomodo por haber sido atrapado pero se calmo al ver que no estaba hablando en serio - ¿Y tu?¿No tienes otra cosa que ademas de interrogar a un alumno?

- Insolente - resople - Vuelve a tu habitación antes de que me arrepienta de dejar pasar esto y avise a los directivos, niño.

Esto era una total mentira, no lo acusaría. Primero porque me negaba rotundamente a dejar que el viejo me vea nuevamente y segundo... bueno, para ser honesta, todavía no lo sabía. Su cuerpo se tenso imperceptiblemente, una acción que no pase por alto. No seguiría esta discusión, me había arriesgado demasiado al hablar con él pero había algo en él que no me permitía desaparecer de su vista y dejarlo tranquilo. Estaba por irme cuando su voz se volvió a escuchar.

- Remus, mi nombre es Remus, no "niño" - lo observe fijamente, antes de responder.

- Aihnara - susurre.

- ¿Que?

- Dije que mi nombre es Aihnara - repetí y en esta ocasión cuando comencé a avanzar él no me detuvo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Al llegar a la torre de astronomía no pude evitar comenzar a dar vueltas por todo el lugar mientras me tironeaba de los cabellos con fuerza.

- ¡Ay! ¿¡Qué demonios he hecho!? - dije luego de ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos - ¡Dejarme ver tan fácilmente!¡Y hablar con el chico ni mucho menos!

¡Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabia mi verdadero nombre!, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Jamás había hablado tanto con un vivo! siendo sincera jamás había hablado con un vivo hasta la fecha.

- Bueno - susurre para mi misma - Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Días de observación constante hacia el niño me habían dicho algunas cosas. La primera era que ¡Era malditamente perceptivo! En variadas ocasiones estuve ayudada minimamente por la suerte para que no me atrapara. Y segundo, era que Remus Lupin era un niño extraño.

Su circulo de amigos estaba limitado al niño Potter, el vástago de los Black y a otro niño que en lo que me respectaba era insignificante. Parecía llevarse bien con la mayoría de los alumnos pero permanecía distante, con los únicos a los cuales vi abrirse fue a los anteriormente nombrados.

Era un buen estudiante, le gustaba leer hasta altas horas de la noche y tenia una gran debilidad por el chocolate. Sin embargo, a pesar de parecer tranquilo o estar relajado, podía ver claramente la constante tensión en sus hombros, o sus ojos siempre alertas a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor casi como si fuera un animal acorralado. Este inusual comportamiento había aumentado la última semana. Estaba ya casi por terminar el mes y esto por alguna razón lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

No podía dejar de notar que este niño era intrigante a decir menos. Algo que sin duda me llamaba la atención. No puedo decir que me sorprendió cuando el niño se escabullo de su habitación un poco antes de que terminara de anochecer, solía hacer cosas como estas casi todas las noches, a pesar de eso pude notar que esta ocasión era significativamente diferente a las otras.

Lo seguí a una distancia prudente. Estaba extraño... más extraño de lo habitual. Su respiración era agitada y se notaba que le costaba mantenerla estable. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y su piel más blanca de lo usual.

Camino, mejor dicho corrió, hasta un hueco debajo del sauce boxeador. Mis ojos se expandieron ante la revelación. ¡Ese era el pasadizo que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos!

- Idiota - pronuncie en voz alta mientras avanzaba hasta el sauce - ¿Qué es lo que hace?¿Alguna prueba de valor estúpida?

El árbol no me atacó, reconociéndome como un habitante permanente de Hogwarts y por lo tanto no una amenaza. Avance con paso lento, preguntándome nuevamente el porque de mi preocupación, si era una tontería como esa debía de haberme alejado pero... algo extraño le sucedía. Sus expresiones me lo decían, esto era algo serio solo que no sabia que. Y les aseguro que no me gustaba no saber.

Una serie de gritos que no dude que provenían del niño, atravesaron el húmedo aire del túnel. Me apresure alarmada, años de aprender expresiones me enseñaron a distinguir cosas como esas, ese grito no era de terror era... de una terrible agonía.

Subí las escaleras de la destartalada casa sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, una señal de mi naturaleza fantasmal. Los gritos se volvieron a escuchar y tuve que detenerme durante un segundo para discernir de que habitación provenían. Al llegar a la puerta los alaridos cesaron.

Intente abrir la perilla de la puerta para no alarmarlo pero esta se encontraba cerrada, no volví a intentarlo una segunda vez puesto que ya había gastado suficiente energía en un primer intento, y aunque lo intentara de nuevo mi mano solo la traspasaría.

- ¿Niño? - pregunte antes de atravesar la puerta y al no recibir contestación, me sumergí completamente dentro de la pieza - ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Niño?

Un ruido fuerte se escucho atrás de mi y no alcance a ver lo que era antes de que algo me atravesara. Era una sensación extraña, y solía ser una sensación aún más extraña para los vivos. Observe a lo que ahora se encontraba frente a mi.

- Un cachorro de hombre-lobo - pronuncie sorprendida.

En muy pocas ocasiones en mi vida había logrado ver a un hombre-lobo ya transformado. Y en mi muerte... bueno, no había habido muchas oportunidades. Aclarando por supuesto que jamás había mirado a uno tan joven. Pero ¿De dónde había salido?

- ¿Remus? - alarmada ante la falta del pequeño registre con la vista el lugar, buscando alguna señal de su presencia. Sin embargo los únicos ocupantes de la habitación eramos el cachorro y yo. Lo analice cuidadosamente, todavía se estaba estremeciendo por el frío que lo había recorrido, un efecto secundario de pasar a través de un fantasma. - ¿Remus?

El lobo ladeo su rostro en mi dirección permitiendo ver sus facciones. Jadeé en sorpresa, eran sus ojos. Los ojos del niño.

- ¿Eres tu, niño? - el cachorro gruño ante el apodo y no pude evitar sonreír. Sí, eran el mismo.

Así que era eso. Bueno, por lo menos resolvía mis dudas. Explicaba su delicada audición y su reacciones ante los demás, sin obviar lo perceptivo que era. Eran sus instintos.

- Ven aquí, pequeño - dije mientras movía mis manos y hacia ruiditos con la boca para atraerlo, como si fuera un verdadero perro - Ven aquí, perrito, perrito.

Aunque mis ojos se mostraran aburridos, estaba emocionada. Desde hacia años que no tenia un perro. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me reitero que ese perro era un estudiante, pero me decidí a ignorarla durante lo que durara la luna llena.

El cachorro me miro con cautela, se movió despacio hacia mi. No intento un movimiento defensivo puesto que ya le había demostrado que no podía morderme pero me rodeo a la espera de una reacción de ataque de mi parte.

Yo solo mantenía mi mano estirada canalizando energía en ella para que fuera lo suficientemente tangible como para que se sintiera ante el tacto. La olfateo, inseguro todavía.

- Ven, ven - mi voz salio más profunda de lo esperado, sin embargo esto pareció agradar al lobo que se acerco con renovada confianza. Su hocico rozo mi mano lentamente, el frío tacto lo hizo cerrar los ojos en comodidad. - Buen perrito.

Le palmeé la cabeza, los ojos del cachorro se estaban dividiendo entre feliz o indignado. Pareció elegir la primera opción pues se acurrucó cerca de mi. Obviamente que cuando intento colocarse en mi regazo termino atravesándolo.

- No puedes, pequeño - le anuncie tranquila - No estoy viva y a menos que lo deseé no podrás tocarme.

El lobo resoplo por lo bajo como si me entendiera. Lo dudaba, si tuviera control de sus facultades ni siquiera se me acercaría. Acaricie suavemente su lomo para relajarlo. Era de conocimiento general que el proceso de transformación de los licántropos no fuera exactamente fácil y mucho menos indoloro.

Por un momento, me pregunte como era posible que siendo tan pequeño ya tuviera este tipo de enfermedad. ¿Sus padres serian así?¿O había sido mordido?

- Te ha tocado una carga pesada ¿No es así? - susurré por lo bajo mientras mi mano rascaba por detrás de sus orejas, ganándome un suspiro de satisfacción - La vida es cruel, dando dificultades con las que los niños no deberían de enfrentarse.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen tiempo, no sé exactamente cuanto pasó pero... de mi cabeza no dejaron de pasar las imágenes de recuerdos de que lo había sido en vida. Nada bonito en verdad.

Mi puño izquierdo se cerro con fuerza, recordar era doloroso aunque supuestamente no tendría que serlo. Estoy muerta al fin y al cabo. Un lamento a mi derecha me despejó de mi enojó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte sin esperar respuesta, y la mirada del cachorro paso de mi hasta la ventana de la habitación señalando que estaba por amanecer. - ¿Te vas a ir? - Su cabeza se movió de arriba hacia abajo en un asentimiento.

Di una suave palmadita en su cabeza, para tranquilizarlo un poco. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente cuando deje la palma de mi mano así, sobre su cabeza. Para cuando los volvió abrir tenían nuevamente esa tonalidad ambarina que ya había visto. Ahora que lo notaba con más detalle parecía ser unos tonos más oscuro cuando estaba normal y unos tonos más claro cuando se encontraba transformado. ¿Le pasaría eso a todos lo hombres-lobo?

Sacudí mi cabeza antes de levantarme. Le di una última mirada al cachorro, que me miraba fijamente de igual forma.

- Tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver la próxima luna - con una inclinación de despedida termine de desaparecer por la puerta.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Recién había pasado una semana desde la luna llena y Remus no había ido a ninguna clase. No lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero el niño me tenia preocupada ¿Y si le habían mordido poco antes de llegar al castillo? No, su proceder me decía que había tenido varias experiencias antes. ¿Y si no había soportado el dolor de la transformación? No, si hubiera muerto seria la noticia de la escuela y hasta ahora no había señales de eso.

Fruncí el entrecejo nuevamente. Tal vez le podría preguntar a sus amigos pero... no, todavía no seria una opción.

- P-pero... Sirius, no nos dejan visitarlo, además de que el resfriado muggle es muy contagioso - en ese momento aparecieron esos niños. El niño Black lideraba el grupo, seguido por Potter y el otro. El que replicaba era el último - ¡Sirius!¡Espera, que nos pueden atrapar y perderíamos puntos para Gryffindor!

- Nos atraparan si no dejas de chillar de una buena vez - el anteriormente nombrado apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula - ¡Vamos a ver a Remus y punto final!

- ¡Sirius! - se quejaba el niño. - No estamos obligados a ir, después de todo solo es nuestro compañero de habitación.

El que se veía enojado en esta ocasión era el niño Potter. Al parecer sabían dónde se encontraba Remus y habían decidido ir a visitarlo. Podía notar la idolatría en los ojos del pequeño niño, al parecer consideraba a los otros dos niños importantes pues se quedo callado al ver el rostro de Potter.

Los seguí con disimulo, estaban doblando la esquina en dirección a la enfermería. Me quede un poco atrás para que no me descubrieran y cuando me dispuse a avanzar la voz de alguien me detuvo.

- Mala, muy mala señorita Aihnara - la voz aguda de Peeves resonó en el pasillo - A los estudiantes no se los espía.

- ¡No los estaba espiando! - le espeté molesta ¿Es qué nadie comprendía la diferencia entre cosas tan simples como observar y espiar? - Los estaba observando.

- A escondidas - aclaró el poltergeist - Eso según tengo entendido es espiar.

- No, no lo es - replique - No me rebajaría a hacer algo tan vulgar como el espionaje.

- Ah, mala, mala señorita Aihnara - dijo moviendo el dedito indice de un lado a otro - Ademas de estar espiando miente. Creo que habrá que castigarla.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante la falta de respeto de Peeves. ¿Él, castigarme a mi? Sí, claro. Con una mueca molesta lo mire a los ojos.

- Recuerda tu lugar, Peeves - pero el no parecía escucharme mientras se acercaba elevando las manos como para tironear de mis cabellos. - Peeves, esta es mi última advertencia.

Apenas sus dedos habían rozado mis cabellos cuando con un simple golpe de energía se encontraba empotrado contra la pared. Una ventaja de que los fantasmas pueden llegar a tocarse entre si era claramente que podías herir a tu enemigo. Lo sostenía del cuello elevándolo.

- Puede que en las últimas décadas te haya dejado pasar todas tus travesuras en mi contra pero ahora no estoy de buen humor por lo que te convendría recordar porque antes no te me acercabas - dije mientras apretaba más su garganta. Podemos estar muertos pero el dolor es dolor. - Somos amigos Peeves pero cuando digo que no es no.

El poltergeist asintió apresurado. Hacia más de cincuenta años que no amenazaba a Peeves. Tal vez la preocupación por el niño me estaba alterando los nervios demasiado. Al saber que Remus estaba en la enfermería no creía necesario ir inmediatamente.

Un rato por los jardines hasta que anocheció, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente oscuro para pasar desapercibida (Bufe internamente ¿Las personas plateadas pueden pasar desapercibidas?) y me infiltre en la enfermería. Pomfrey ya se había retirado hace horas.

Allí en una de las camas más alejadas de la puerta estaba el niño. Se removía incómodo en la cama como si estuviera sufriendo una pesadilla. Acaricie con mi dedo una de sus mejillas, el tacto frío parecía calmarlo igual que en su transformación. Antes de que siquiera lo notara me estaba enfrentando a sus ojos, grandes y curiosos.

- Tu otra vez - me dijo mientras yo intentaba poner mi mejor cara de indiferencia. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver si estabas bien después de la transformación, cachorro - le anuncie mientras me "sentaba" en una de las camas laterales a la suya. - Te veías destrozado y estuviste faltando las últimas semanas de clases por lo que vine a ver.

- Aha - dijo mientras me miraba - ¿Por qué te interesa atosigar a un estudiante?

- Porque me entretienes - fue mi simple respuesta, y era verdad. En parte. - Y porque eres un niño interesante. - Arqueó una ceja escéptica ante mi respuesta.

- Es la única respuesta que tengo y es la única que te daré, cachorro - le anuncie con voz cantarina - ¿Qué escusa diste?

- Que tengo un resfriado muggle - ahora la que levantó la ceja fui yo.

- Un simple resfriado no te tiene en cama durante toda una semana, por muy fuerte que sea- le hable.

- ¿Y tu que sabes? - ¿ya a la defensiva?, el niño debe aprender a calmarse un poco en lo referente a su problema o los demás lo descubrirían rápido y por su rostro sabía que eso no era exactamente lo que quería.

- Bueno, estuve viva alguna vez - dije de forma indiferente como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de lo que fui - y fui hija de muggles.

- Ah - su rostro se calmo - Entonces ¿Cómo descubriste sobre el mundo mágico?

- Eso no te incumbe - mis ojos se volvieron afilados - No estábamos hablando de mi vida.

Parecía indignado por el hecho de que quisiera investigar sobre su vida pero no le dejara saber sobre la mía. Pero como el ya había averiguado la vida no era exactamente justa.

- Superalo - bufe por lo bajo.

- No quiero, es un trato justo. Yo te digo algo y tu me dices algo - dijo - ¿Veinte preguntas?

Lo pensé detenidamente. Tal vez le daba la oportunidad de saber más sobre mi pero... me daba la oportunidad de saber más sobre él. Le asentí en respuesta. Me sonrió victorioso.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - prepare una respuesta a la primer pregunta que me realizó.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? - la cuestión me descolocó un poco - ¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- Yo... de todas las cosas... realmente eres un niño extraño - suspire mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi rostro para ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en la comisura de mi boca.

- Bueno ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? - me instigo.

- Verde - vacile un poco en responder ¿Desde cuando tenia un color favorito? - ¿El tuyo?

- Azul, la mayoría de los Gryffindors eligen el dorado o el rojo, yo soy más simple aunque me tachen de Ravenclaw - se encogió de hombros - Mi turno nuevamente ¿Cómo sabias que soy un hombre-lobo?

Si estuviera viva me habría sonrojado de la pena. Agradecía que ya no tuviera esos pequeños percances.

- Dio la casualidad de que en uno de mis paseos nocturnos te vi y decidí seguirte, solo porque... bueno, la verdad no lo sé - fui honesta, soy curiosa pero no tanto - No importa, ahora lo sé.

- ¿Y no crees que soy un monstruo? - su rostro tenia una expresión compungida. No pude evitar que mis ojos se suavizaran un poco.

- Claro que no, cachorro - le di una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza como en la anterior luna llena - Soy un fantasma ¿recuerdas?, el monstruo en este caso seria yo.

- P-pero si estuvieras viva ¿creerías que soy un monstruo? - lo pensé durante unos minutos, para luego mecer la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Posiblemente no, hubiera sido cautelosa contigo tengo que admitir, sin embargo... no creería que fueras un monstruo - sonreí - Seguramente luego de un tiempo me habría tranquilizado, después de todo tu no elegiste ser así ¿me equivoco?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - chilló e incline mi cabeza en su dirección, divertida por su reacción - Quiero decir, yo no lo elegí.

- Me lo imagine - deje caer mi mano de su cabeza para volverla acomodar sobre mi regazo - Ahora creo que mi turno ya paso hace un rato. ¿Pasatiempo favorito?

- Leer ¿Y el tuyo? - lo reprendí con la mirada ya que había perdido su turno hace un rato pero igualmente respondí.

- Observar - volteé mi rostro hacia la ventana de la enfermería, recién estaba atardeciendo tal vez...podría quedarme un rato más - Y durante estos últimos tiempos, observarte a ti.

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? - sus ojos estaban confundidos.

- Eres extraño, lo suficiente como para ser interesante - dije levantándome para irme - Y las cosas interesantes me intrigan.

Atravesé la entrada de la enfermería, no sin antes escuchar el casi inaudible murmullo de despedida de Remus. Tal vez le hablaría más seguido. Por el momento lo dejaría descansar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

- Aihnara - una voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada - Era el Fraile. - No me ocurre nada.

- Te ves más distraída que de costumbre - le asentí algo dispersa al recordar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

- Es... es ese niño - dije - El que me vio sin siquiera haber puesto un solo pie en el castillo. El cachorro es sumamente interesante.

- ¿Cachorro? - cuestionó.

- Broma personal - sonreí torcidamente.

Me dejo sola sin seguir preguntándome, no dudaba que era para rezar por mi pobre alma para que el día en que no deseé estar más atada a esta tierra Dios perdone mis pecados.

- Como si con solo oraciones, la sangre se limpie de mis manos - murmure por lo bajo - Eso simplemente no se borra.

Pensé en ir a visitar a Remus a la enfermería pero supuse que ya habría salido a estas alturas. Supongo que tendría que ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Podría ver a Nick, hace bastante que no hablábamos, ¿Setenta, ochenta años quizás?

Camine hacia el ala del castillo que pertenecía a Gryffindor. Le sonreí a la Dama Gorda antes de atravesarla, sí, lo sé, suena extraño. La sala estaba vacía, cosa que supuse puesto que era de madrugada. Conocía el camino, no por nada era una residente permanente.

No fue difícil llegar a la habitación del cachorro puesto que era una de las primeras. En la habitación había cuatro camas, todas con los doseles cerrados. La que supuse era de Remus era la que no tenia ropa tirada alrededor y todavía tenia las luces prendidas.

En efecto, la cama era propiedad del niño. Este se encontraba enfrascado en una lectura que por lo que podía apreciar era muy interesante.

- ¿Problemas para dormir? - mi susurro había sido tan suave que dudo que lo hubiera escuchado si no fuera por su capacidad.

Levantó los ojos sorprendido ante mi aparición. Lo mire arqueando una ceja ¡Por todos los magos! ¡Me descubrió yo estando a una gran distancia!¡Casi siempre siente mi presencia aunque me mantenga como a cien metros! (no es como que haya tomado tales medidas drásticas, después de todo no estaba obsesionada con el niño... no, no estaba obsesionada) ¿Tan interesante era la lectura que ni siquiera me sintió?

- A-algo - me respondió en el mismo tono que había anteriormente usado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, ya sabes... los fantasmas no duermen y una eternidad sin hacerlo causa aburrimiento - me miro irritado por mi excusa de siempre - Por lo que vine a ver lo que me causa tanta intriga y de paso, terminar el juego que habíamos empezado.

- Ya no quiero jugar - me dijo mientras cerraba de golpe el libro y apagaba la luz - Buenas noches.

Sus acciones me hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué ya no quería jugar? ¡Él había propuesto el juego!

- ¿Por qué? - le inste mientras me "acostaba" a su lado. No contestaba a mi pregunta. Pasaban los minutos mientras una pequeña irritación me invadía. - ¿Te aburriste?¿O no te agradan los fantasmas y por eso ya no me quieres cerca?

- No es eso - ¡Bingo! la culpa siempre es un buen incentivo - Es solo que... pareciera como si... como si solo fuera un juguete nuevo para ti.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. El niño era un entretenimiento por supuesto pero... no como un juguete. En vida, yo misma había sido tratada como un objeto, una herramienta y no era un buen sentimiento. Concentrando energía en el puño de mi mano le di una zape en su cabeza.

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre? - mi rostro se encontraba satisfecho ante su replica aunque de inmediato nos callamos al escuchar otra voz aparte de la nuestra.

- ¿Remus?¿Sigues despierto? - si no me equivocaba esa era la adormilada voz del niño Black.

- N-no, ya e-estaba por apagar la luz - lo mire como diciendo "¿en serio?" - Sigue durmiendo, Sirius.

- Hmph - luego de eso se escucho su respiración acompasada.

- Debes aprender a chillar en silencio - lo reprendí con una mueca desdeñosa. - Imagina cuando traigas a una chica aqui, tus amigos se enteraran enseguida con el volumen de tu voz.

Una almohada fue tirada hacia mi, traspasando hasta el otro lado con éxito y de paso apagando la luz. Mire en dirección a la almohada y luego nuevamente a él.

- Eres el fantasma más pervertido que eh conocido - murmuro sonrojado - Y no trates de cambiar de tema, te pregunte algo.

- Corrección, soy el único fantasma con el que has hablado más de dos palabras, ademas tal vez tu eres demasiado inocente - su mirada venenosa me divirtió en extremo pero no lo demostré - No creo en lo absoluto que seas algún tipo de juguete, siendo completamente sincera eres la primera persona viva con la que hablo desde mi muerte. Por lo que más que ofenderte, considérate afortunado.

- ¿El primero? - se veía asombrado - ¿Hace cuanto que falleciste?

- No lo recuerdo exactamente, no es como que llevó la cuenta como algunos de los otros - hable con tonalidad aburrida - Pero creo que casi tres siglos.

- ¿Tres siglos sin hablar con nadie? - parecía compadecerse de mi pero eso no era lo que yo quería.

- Nadie vivo, obviamente platico con los otros habitantes del castillo - dije - Es un poco extraño hablar con alguien que sabe sobre el mundo actual.

- ¿Y no te sientes sola? - la pregunta me desarmo un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que mi expresión dejara de ser estoica.

- Un poco - fui honesta.

- Yo también me siento solo, mis padres sienten culpa por... bueno, ya sabes - suspiró con cansancio. - Creen que por no haberme vigilado lo suficiente ese hombre-lobo no me hubiera encontrado - observe su expresión dolida, por lo menos ahora sabía que lo habían mordido.

- No pienses en eso - le susurre - Piensa mejor, es decir, no en la soledad que sufriste sino en la compania que ahora disfrutas.

- Tal vez tengas razón - me respondió ya algo adormilado.

- Siempre tengo razón, no por algo tengo un poco menos de tres siglos de antigüedad - le respondí todavía sin abrir los ojos.

- Suenas como Sirius- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido.

- Y tu suenas como alguien dormido - murmure mientras acariciaba su mejillas, instintivamente el se inclino hacia mi mano por el contacto frío. - Idiota autocompasivo.

Por emoción del momento me incline hacia el niño y presione mis labios contra su frente de forma casi imperceptible, en un leve beso de buenas noches.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capitulo 3:_**

Salí discretamente de la habitación, con mucho cuidado de revisar si alguno de los compañeros del cachorro estaban despiertos. Por el contrario solo se movían entre sueños. Black susurraba cosas como "Oh, amada mía, solo espérame", lo mire, escéptica de que un niño de once años ya tuviera un amor tan apasionado pero lo deje estar luego de que siguiera "Algún día te comprare, gran motocicleta, solo espérame" . No tenia ni idea de lo que era una motocicleta pero estaba segura de que no era ninguna persona, mucho menos una chica.

- Tendría que haberlo imaginado - murmure entre dientes - Lo que falta es que el otro idiota diga algo.

Y claramente antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación, escuche la voz del niño Potter balbuceando oraciones sin sentido como "Mi diosa del fuego, tu cabello tan rojo como siempre se ve maravilloso esta mañana" o "Aléjate de la pelirroja, pelos de fideo".

Dudaba muy seriamente de la existencia de diosas del fuego entre la mitología sangre pura, y hasta ahora no había tenido el honor de conocer a ninguna criatura con cabellos como fideos. Supuse que eran apodos o algo así. No me molestaría en descifrar la mente retorcida de un niño, a menos que sea Remus, claro.

Suspire profundamente mientras paseaba por la torre, después de todo hace casi seis décadas que no visitaba el lugar.

- Joven Aihnara - me volteé en dirección de la persona que me habló y por primera vez en muchos años, sonreí ampliamente.

- Nick ¡Cuanto tiempo! - hable emocionada mientras me acercaba al fantasma mayor - ¿Cómo te ah tratado la muerte?

- Tediosa como siempre - anunció en su tono normal - Aunque en estos días no tanto, hay un grupo de niños de primer año que son muy revoltosos, ellos alegran la casa de Gryffindor.

- Oh - mi rostro volvió a su normal indiferencia - El niño Potter, el vástago de los Black, Remus y el otro niño.

- Tienes que conocerlo si sabes su nombre - fue casi como una especie de broma pues él conoce sobre mis observaciones sobre los estudiantes.

- Bueno... - estaba un poco indecisa sobre contarle - Le molesta bastante que le diga niño e insistió en que lo llamara por su nombre.

El rostro de Nick se desencajo. Sus ojos reflejaron confusión más que nada y algo de orgullo. Cuando yo fallecí, los fantasmas que por decir así me "guiaron" fueron Nick y el Fraile. Me conocen desde el comienzo, por lo cual saben sobre mi... eh... poca predisposición para hablar con los vivos.

- ¿Hablaste con él? - preguntó.

- El día que llegó a Hogwarts... me atrapó observándolos mientras venían en barca - admití - y desde entonces nos encontramos varias veces. Es un niño insolente, bastante ingenuo, irrespetuoso, y muy autocompasivo - me pause un poco y relaje el entrecejo que se había fruncido - Aunque debo de admitir que es buen estudiante, es algo inocente, le cuesta dormir y le gusta más el frío que el calor - recordé como siempre se inclinaba hacia mi mano fría- Supongo que es... interesante.

Nick había y cerraba la boca como un pez. No sabía si sorprendido por lo que sabía o por la razón por la que lo sabía. Pero al parecer fue por otra cosa.

- Te agrada - finalizó calmándose un poco.

- No dije que me agradara, solo mencione que era interesante - lo corregí.

- Te agrada- repitió - Créeme que me sorprende.

- No dije que... - me callé al notar que en realidad no estaba negando su suposición. - Puede... puede que me agrade solo un poco. Minimamente. - se le veía más sorprendido, si se podía claro. Al parecer no esperaba que le contestara.

Nos quedamos hablando por lo que supuse fueron horas. pues de pronto los ruidos de los jóvenes estudiantes se escucharon anunciándome de que era hora de irme. Me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que la voz de Nick pareciera casi un susurro.

- ¡Espero verte pronto, Aihnara! - ¿Por qué demonios tenía que decir mi nombre gritando?, ¡Algún estudiante podría escucharlo! Rogué por que no.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Tercera persona Pov (punto de vista: Sirius)**_

Tal vez Sirius Black no era la persona más atenta del mundo pero estaba al tanto de la extraña actitud de su amigo, Remus. También sabía sobre su gran dificultad para dormir y su constante tristeza.

Aunque debía de admitir que la actitud de Remus sufrió una gran transformación desde que lo conoció, en parte sabía que era por ellos pero había otra razón la cual todavía le era desconocida. La últimas noches tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño más que en otras ocasiones. La noche de ayer, en particular, un chillido despertó a Sirius que alarmado observó su alrededor.

Los doseles de su cama se encontraban cerrados pero podía ver con claridad la luz que provenía de la cama contigua a la suya. Entrecerró los ojos adormilado hacía el lugar en cuestión. Sirius se preguntó si por tener mucho sueño veías doble. El vástago de los Black pudo ver dos sombras a través de las cortinas de la cama de su amigo y estaba seguro de que tenían distintos tamaños. Sin embargo, como siempre, él tuvo que abrir su maldita boca y preguntar si estaba despierto, luego de eso las luces se apagaron inmediatamente impidiéndole saber más sobre la misteriosa figura y ya sin nada más que hacer, Sirius se entregó en brazos del morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano que los demás por lo que decidió ir desayunar sin ellos al gran salón, pero muy a su pesar al llegar a la Sala común de Gryffindor se pego el susto de su vida al ver allí, justo en la mitad de la habitación a Nick Casi Decapitado.

- ¡Espero verte pronto, Aihnara! - gritó el fantasma a la aludida que parecía encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo. Sirius no tenia ni idea de quien era esta "Aihnara", pero parecía haberle alegrado el día al fantasma que no paraba de sonreír. Tanto que ni siquiera se percato de su presencia.

Intentó olvidar lo sucedido, se concentró exclusivamente en la broma que él y James planeaban pero... el nombre se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, insistiendole en que lo había escuchado en otra parte. Para agregarle más desconcierto a su ya confusa cabeza, Remus parecía haber tenido el mejor sueño de su vida pues no paraba de sonreír a cada momento. Sirius realmente no era un niño atento pero por pura curiosidad, comenzaría a serlo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Aihnara Pov (¡Yay, volvemos con ella)**_

Lo que quedaba del día decidí pasarlo en el Bosque Prohibido. El lugar era muy lúgubre y deprimente, por no hablar de peligroso. Sonreí interiormente, el lugar perfecto para mi. Visite la colonia de Acromántulas, (Aragog es una araña muy dulce, si no eres comida, claro), y luego opté por pasear en lo que quedaba del bosque.

Un ruido a mi derecha me anunció que había alguien además de mi. Tenia dos opciones, Hagrid o algún habitante del bosque. Me mantuve inmóvil para ver si lo despistaba, si era Hagrid o algún cachorro se alejarían.

- Los fantasmas no acostumbran a venir aquí ¿Cuáles son tus negocios en el Bosque Prohibido? - la voz era juvenil, si no fuera porque era casi imposible hubiera pensado que era un estudiante. El llamativo sonido de galopes detuvo mis pensamientos momentáneamente.

- Un centauro - susurre inclinando mi rostro ligeramente para observarlo mejor. Otro cachorro, sin duda. Fruncí en entrecejo, el único signo de molestia en mi rostro. ¿Tengo cara de que me gusten los niños o qué?¡Siempre se me acercan los cachorros! - Soy un habitante más de Hogwarts, puedo andar por dónde se me plazca. Y puedo notar que ese tono no es específicamente con el que se les habla a los mayores, niño.

- Usted no es mayor, podría hasta jurar que es menor - me espetó condescendiente el cachorro.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces tienes más de trescientos años, nunca escuche hablar de un centauro que viviera durante tanto tiempo - mi rostro no demostraba nada pero sabía que mi mirada era de lo más burlona. ¡Si hasta me estaba costando no reírme!, pero yo simplemente no me río.

- ¡Ronan! ¿¡Dónde estas!? - una persona extra se unió a nuestra conversación, otro centauro joven - ¡Oh, señorita Aihnara! ¿Otro paseo nocturno?

Lo reconocí de inmediato, era Firenze, el hijo de Sagitta. Una clase de centauros extraños, con personalidades extrañas y sin dudarlo ni un momento, con asombrosos ojos.

- Firenze - mi voz era casi arrastrada por mi grave intentó de mantenerla plana de emociones- ¿Has visto a Sagitta?

El rostro de los dos centauros se retorció en una mueca de dolor. No tuvieron que decir nada, lo comprendí de inmediato. Mis ojos se cerraron en un intento de que mis emociones no se mostraran tan libremente. Sagitta no había sido tan cercano como para llamarlo amigo, pero lo suficientemente cercano como para que doliera.

- Lo lamento mi señora, pero... él ha fallecido recientemente - no pregunte las causas pues este lugar no estaba prohibido a los estudiantes por puro placer. Era un terreno peligroso para cualquier criatura mágica que se le acercara. Los mire fijamente al recordar algo.

- Porque tu padre era cercano a mi, es que les advertiré de algo - mi expresión se volvió seria - Durante la luna llena tengan mucho cuidado, hay un hombre-lobo en Hogwarts. Ya saben lo que eso significa, quiero que avisen a los otros, la colonia de acromátulas ya esta al tanto. No es una mala persona, pero todos sabemos que es mejor prevenir que curar. Yo lo acompañare durante ese tiempo.

- Pero... señora Aihnara ¿Esta segura que...? - Firenze me veía preocupado porque sabía sobre mi reticencia a hablar con vivos.

- No te preocupes por mi, estoy muerta ¿Lo recuerdas? - mi tono divertido pareció relajarlo un poco. Me acerque a él y le di una palmadita en la cabeza como cuando era pequeño. - Además ya eh hablado con él antes, tu padre, yo, y los que me conocen sabían que algún iba a tener que pasar - Me sonrió un poco inseguro.

- ¿Quién es usted?¿Y cuáles son tus negocios en el bosque prohibido? - ¡Otra vez esa irritante linea! Me alejé de Firenze para observar al nuevo intruso. ¡otro cachorro!

- Acaso tienen esa linea grabada de algún libro de texto, porque les juro que iré y lo quemare yo misma - me encontraba molesta porque centauros tan jóvenes creyeran que eran dueños del bosque. ¿Cuándo se perdió el respeto hacia los mayores? - Firenze puedes decirle quién soy a tus amiguitos, por favor.

- ¡Ah! - el centauro pareció recordar que los demás no tenían ni idea de quien era - Ronan, Bane les presento a Aihnara, ella es un de los fantasmas más antiguos del castillo. Señora Aihnara, ellos son Ronan y Bane, dos de los centauros jóvenes de la manada.

- E irrespetuosos debo de agregar - estaban crispando mis nervios. ¡No había nacido para tratar con cachorros! Remus era la excepción puesto que era muy tranquilo en comparación a estos.

- ¿Y por qué debo mostrarle respeto a una chiquilla de quince años? - eso provino del que supuse era "Bane". ¡Y ahí terminó mi paciencia!

Una ventisca helada nos rodeó. Estaba Cabreada, muy cabreada. La temperatura bajó formidablemente desde su perspectiva pues se encontraban tensando la mandíbula para no castañear los dientes. Sonreí de forma sádica, como hace tantos años no lo hacía. ¡Oh, la maravilla de asustar a los niños! ¿Qué podía hacerme más feliz? (**N/A: tiene una vena sádica ¿no lo creen?. Me asusta pensar que salió de mi imaginación)**

- ¿Chiquilla de quince años, eh? - el frío que creé pareció incrementarse - Oh, los cachorros, siempre tan ingenuos e inocentes. Recuerdo que Sagitta también fue así en su juventud, pero recuerdo que él si que tenia instinto de supervivencia y sabía cuando callarse la boca.

La naturalidad con la que hablaba parecía asustarlos aún más que mi sonrisa. Cuando las hojas comenzaron a escarcharse sentí que era suficiente. Después de todo, mi objetivo era asustarlos no traumarlos.

- Un gusto verte de nuevo FIrenze - la temperatura del lugar parecía haberse normalizado nuevamente - Y gracias por la pequeña alegría que me han dado, me han iluminado lo que queda del día - mi rostro volvió a su expresión normal, estoico como siempre.

Mientras me alejaba escuche la voz de ¿Ronan? diciendo "Hombre, ahora entiendo porque decías que con los fantasma del castillo no se juega ¡Ella es el demonio!", Bane balbuceaba cosa como "Frío, hace tanto frío" y lo que dijo Firenze casi me hace reír "Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi padre me dijo que algo similar le ocurrió la primera vez que se conocieron" "¿Y por qué demonios no nos lo dijiste?" "Pues porque no creí que le hablarían así, después de todo es la dama de hielo, casi todos en el bosque Prohibido la conocen" "¿L-la d-dama de h-hielo? ¡Firenze, idiota!, prácticamente dejaste que casi me suicidara" "¡Mira el lado bueno! no te suicidaste. La señorita Aihnara es débil ante los cachorros, aunque jamás lo admita"

Me sonreí interiormente mientras continuaba con mi camino. ¡Ah, este año seria maravilloso!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Cuando salí del bosque no paraba de soltar uno que otro resoplido de diversión, realmente me costaba mucho no sonreír. ¡Quien pensaría que pasar tiempo con los cachorros no era bueno!

- Aihnara - no me sobresalte ya que a esa voz la reconocía. Me di la vuelta para poder ver directamente a Remus, el peor error que pude haber cometido.

Allí, parado frente a mi, se encontraba el cachorro con el pelo de color verde, su piel había tomado una tonalidad plateada. Sus ropas estaban teñidas con los colores de la casa de las serpientes. Si antes me costaba no sonreír, ahora lo daba por causa perdida. Él parecía no notar mi diversión porque miraba el piso refunfuñando.

- Fue culpa de Sirius y James, ya tenían detención con Filch pero aún así querían seguir jugando bromas - resoplaba entre indignado y extasiado - Hace poco aprendieron unos encantamientos que cambiaba de color la piel, y como Slughorn no quería quedarse atrás de Filch decidió enseñó una poción para cambiar el color del pelo. ¡Te imaginarás los que pasó!

Una suave risilla se escapó de mis labios, incapaz contenerla solo opté por tapar mi boca. Sin embargo, al parecer Remus tenía la grave determinación de querer hacerme reír puesto que siguió hablando.

- Decidieron que pondrían poción en la comida, y algunos encantamientos encubiertos, el problema radicaba en que si a ellos la broma no los afectaba estarían nuevamente en el punto de mira - bufó - Les dije que entonces no lo hagan, pero no me escucharon por lo que para que no los castigaran, colocaron poción también en nuestra comida. - Otra risita traicionera escapó.

- Lo que ellos no sabían es que Peter sin querer había botado las pociones y las etiquetas con el color se habían caído, en su desesperación le puso cualquier nombre a cualquier poción y... bueno, resulta que la poción que nos toco a nosotros era muy Slytherin - seguía hablando ignorando que había comenzado a temblar por tapar mi boca - Sirius y James chillaron de indignación, en su enojo comenzaron a culparse el uno al otro a gritos ¡En medio del gran salón!. Finalmente, Mcgonagall terminó arrastrándolos a los dos de las orejas, castigandolos de igual forma.

¡Maldito Remus!, no pude más y la mano que tapaba mi boca se deslizó de allí y se movió inconscientemente a mi estomago. Y por primera vez desde que había muerto reí libremente. Remus había dicho dos o tres palabras antes de callarse al escucharme reír. La sensación todavía era un poco extraña, casi trescientos años sin reír si que afectan tu habilidad para soportarlo. Me había apoyado sobre una pared pero al estar tan descentrada por reír termine atravesándola y yendo a parar a los jardines del castillo. Ahora la risa de Remus se unió a la mía.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Tercera persona POV (punto de vista: Remus)(¡Yay, el cachorro)**_

Remus Lupin nunca se había sentido más dispuesto a tirarse de la torres de astronomía que antes. Sirius y James tenían detención con Filch por cuarta vez en lo que quedaba del mes. Había visto de reojo a Aihnara, pero ella no había tomado nota de su presencia. Así que había pasado la mañana solo, cuando sus amigos por fin habían vuelto ya estaban planeando otra broma. Honestamente, Remus comenzaba a pensar que esos chicos eran masoquistas y ponían las bromas de excusa.

El niño sonrió inconscientemente cuando pensó en la fantasma, era una chica peculiar. No podía tacharla de extraña puesto que él de por si era extraño. Se mostraba distante y parecía que su sola presencia le molestara pero... sabía que en el fondo, le agradaba estar con él. La conversación que ellos dos habían tenido la noche anterior lo demostraba, había fingido quedarse dormido y pudo perfectamente sentir el pequeño beso que ella colocó en su frente. Era frío, como todo en ella, personalidad y ojos incluidos.

- ¿Tienes todo listo? - la pregunta fue de Sirius y era dirigida a James, quien le asintió emocionado - ¡Vamos a por esa broma! ¡Te imaginas, se llamara la broma del siglo o algo así!

Se veían tan emocionados que decidió no decirles que si no se pintaban ellos también serian descubiertos pero Peter decidió tomar su lugar. Cuando ellos lo cuestionaron para saber que hacer, fue honesto.

- Simplemente no lo hagan - les espetó un poco cansado. Tantas noches sin sueño le estaban cobrando peaje.

- No seas aguafiestas, Remus - Sirius continuó toda la tarde haciendo pucheros en su dirección. Sin su ayuda llegaron a la conclusión de que también pondrían poción en las bebidas de la mesa de Gyffindor.

Por desgracia las etiquetas estaban cambiadas, por lo que en la cena ocurrió una gran indignación en la mesa de los leones. Supuestamente estarían con los colores de Hufflepuff pero... eran de Slytherin.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Has cambiado las etiquetas de las pociones! - James apuntó su dedo acusador al Black - Te las deje a tu cargo.

- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Y si no mal recuerdo, luego de que te las entregara no las volví a ver! ¿No habrás sido tu y estas intentando echarme la culpa? - el grito indignado de Sirius hizo eco en el gran Salón.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué querría yo verme como las serpientes? - las acusaciones iban y venían alrededor de Remus, el cual permanecía impasible a pesar de la situación. Tal vez estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Aihnara. Por pura venganza no les avisó a sus compañeros que Mcgonagall se acercaba.

La mujer se veía hecha una fiera. Su rostro se encontraba enrojecido de puro coraje, sus ojos chispeaban amenazantes, los orificios de su nariz estaban dilatados, en fin, todo en ella gritaba ¡PELIGRO!. Remus demasiado consciente de la nueva amenaza de la cual le advertían sus instintos solo atinó a tomar de la mano a Peter y salir corriendo. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, a la profesora de transformaciones arrastrando a sus amigos de las orejas, y no pudo evitar reír.

- ¡R-Remus! - la voz aguda de Peter lo hizo aterrizar nuevamente en el planeta tierra - ¡No podemos dejarlos solos!

- ¿Quieres un castigo con Filch? - lo miró el castaño, realmente curioso de su respuesta - Después de todo, no es culpa nuestra.

- B-Bueno... en realidad, en parte - admitió el niño - Puede que por accidente haya cambiado las etiquetas de las pociones cuando choque con ellas al caer.

- Si quieres entregarte, hazlo - Remus le respondió relajado - Puede que sea su amigo, pero los castigos con Filch no son precisamente de mi agrado y no creo que a los chicos les gusta que les diga "te lo dije" pero... se los dije.

Al ver que el niño no lo seguiría, Remus continuó su camino, ahora de manera tranquila. Luego de caminar por un rato divisó a una silueta familiar, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano por la altura en la cual se encontraba y la rapidez con la que iba.

- Aihnara - el de ojos ambarinos la llamó. Ella volteó en su dirección para nada sobresaltada.

La mirada analítica de la fantasma analizó a Remus de arriba abajo. Su silenció lo estaba incomodando por lo que comenzó a ver el piso y murmurar en voz baja maldiciones a Sirius y James. Luego de un poco de indecisión, el niño comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido a Aihnara. Se encontraba tan enfrascado en su relato que no la observó directamente hasta que escucho algo extraño. EL ruido al comienzo era algo ronco pero pareció acomodarse a su estado original con rapidez.

Una melodiosa risa escapó de entre los labios de la chica en frente de Remus. El niño prácticamente se había quedado sin habla puesto que jamás la había escuchado reír. Era suave pero firme, y definitivamente le convenía más que su usual expresión. El rostro de Aihnara se había transformado de un rictus serio a unas facciones angelicales. Sus ojos se veían relajados y para nada alertas. Tan concentrada en su risa estaba que al intentar apoyarse en la pared, pasó a través de ella. Remus no pudo evitar unirsele a su diversión.

Bajo junto con ella hasta los jardines y se posicionó a su lado. La chica parecía haber recuperado algo de compostura pues ya no se reía, pero aún tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que era evidencia de ello.

- ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me río así desde que estuve viva - parecía no estar tan consciente de lo que decía, por primera vez desde que Remus la conocía, estaba relajada - Si te soy sincera, en realidad no me río así desde que nací, Gracias.

La expresión de Aihnara había vuelto a la normalidad y Remus... él solo atinó a sonreír.

- De nada - el niño se lo pensó un momento, para luego agregar... - Gracias a ti.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Tercera persona POV (punto de vista: Lily Evans) **__**(¡Esa no se la esperaban!)**_

Lilian Evans, Lily, era una bruja hija de muggles. Su vida fue recientemente normal hasta que en su onceavo cumpleaños recibió una carta de aceptación a una escuela de hechiceros, llamada Hogwarts. Ella siempre se había sentido alienada en su propio mundo, por lo que el hecho de que las puertas a uno nuevo se le abrieran con tanta facilidad le pareció sospechoso. Y lamentablemente no estuvo errada, en el mundo mágico había muchos prejuicios y estereotipos. Lily fue prácticamente estigmatizada por ellos.

Como compañía constante estuvo Severus, su amigo de la infancia y vecino pero eso no era suficiente. Al llegar al castillo fue seleccionada en la casa de Gryffindor, donde había muchos niños como ella pero... tampoco era suficiente. Ella quería algo como lo que tenían esos niños, los merodeadores.

Eran todos el completo opuesto de todos: Remus era estudioso y cauteloso, Sirius era extravagante y bromista, James era alegre y extrovertido, Peter era introvertido y tímido. Por alguna extraña razón, eso funcionaba para ellos. Pero por alguna razón extraña también, eso no funcionaba para Lily. Severus y ella eran demasiado diferentes, al igual que ellos, sin embargo en contraste a los chicos su amistad tenía demasiados roces, después de todo Gryffindor y Slytherin no están destinados a ser amigos.

Su interacción con los chicos no era precisamente la mejor, Lily y ellos vivían en discordia. El desagrado de la joven pelirroja hacia los chicos era más que evidente pero... si uno podía observar con mucho cuidado no vería desagrado sino envidia. Sí, Lilian Evans tenía envidia de los merodeadores, tenía celos de la amistad que los unía. La molestia la carcomía por dentro por ver entre ellos lazos tan fuertes a pesar de que hace tan poco tiempo que se habían conocido. Por esa razón es que actuaba como actuaba.

La pequeña Gryffindor sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo. No por nada se decía que el ser humano era egoísta por naturaleza. La niña jamás iba a atentar contra la amistad de ellos pero... no podía asegurar que le agradara la situación.

Esta mañana en especial se había levantado de un humor pésimo, intentó ocultarlo para no molestar a Severus, sin embargo el niño parecía sufrir del mismo problema y él no se molestó en ocultarlo. La evitó toda la jornada escolar y cuando intentó acercarse el comedor estalló en muchos diferentes colores. Su amigo fue adornado con los colores de la casa de los leones y cuando la vio, intacta (porque ella se había salteado la cena para hablar directamente con él), encolerizó.

- ¡Fue tu casa! - entre tanto alboroto nadie noto la discusión de los dos jóvenes - ¡Entiendo que tu casa sea como tu familia! ¿Pero estar de acuerdo con esto?, realmente te creía mejor. Pero que puedo esperar si vienes de Gryffindor.

Lily se mantuvo callada, aguantando las ganas de llorar pero por algo venía de la casa de los valientes, por su orgullo no lloraría, se lo aguantaría como la leona que era. Sin embargo, a Snape no le pareció suficiente.

- Severus, te juro que yo no participe en... - la réplica de la niña fue cortada por su mirada.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te ves afectada? - le espetó enojado.

- Pues porque yo simplemente... - se quedo callada y mantuvo la cabeza baja. Conocía a su amigo y por mucho que lo negara, él era un chico terco y si creía en algo no habría nada que le sacara esa idea de la cabeza.

- Lo sabía, eres una de ellos. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Avery cuando me dijo que todos los leones eran unos idiotas, Potter y Black son una prueba viviente de ello - los ojos de Lily se aguaron nuevamente y un nudo se instaló en su garganta.

Esa pareció ser la señal que necesitaban los niños anteriormente nombrados para comenzar una discusión en pleno Gran salón. Se gritaban y acusaban el uno al otro sobre la culpabilidad de que en ese momento estuvieran con los colores de Slytherin. Lily levantó los ojos desafiante a Severus demostrándole que todavía tenía orgullo, la estrategia no funcionó mucho ya que las lagrimas que surcaban su pequeño rostro lo negaban.

El Slytherin levantó una mano con expresión arrepentida pero Lily solo dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Mientras la niña atravesaba los pasillos pensaba que correr era de cobardes, pero sus piernas se encontraban renuentes a volver por el mismo camino.

Al ver que Snape no le seguía, Lily se quedo quieta en su lugar mirando a la nada. Una melodiosa risa la sacó de su ensoñación, la risa no paraba y la leona no estaba dispuesta a ir y averiguar de quien era. Lo que la impulsó a acercarse a los jardines del castillo fue la risa que se le unió a la primera. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, era Remus Lupin.

La pelirroja se escondió entre los arbustos a observar a los presentes. En efecto, Remus estaba sentado junto a una chica ¿Semi-transparente? ¡Un fantasma!. Se secó las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro para que no le estorbaran la vista.

- ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me río así desde que estuve viva - ella habló, su voz era... indescriptiblemente hermosa - Si te soy sincera, en realidad no me río así desde que nací, Gracias

¿Por qué la chica le daría las gracias? ¿Por qué nunca se había reído así en su vida? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué nunca la había visto? Todas estas preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Lily. La cara de la mujer se volvió repentinamente indiferente, casi en blanco. Las facciones angelicales seguían allí pero... parecían haberse atenuado, sin embargo este cambio en la chica no preocupo a Remus, por el contrario daba la sensación de que lo había relajado.

- De nada - la voz de Lupin se volvió a escuchar, luego de un momento de vacilación, añadió - Gracias a ti.

La chica se tensó, y su mirada se posó sobre los arbustos en donde Lily se encontraba escondida. La niña comenzó a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó Remus a la chica. Esta solo sonrió brevemente, muy rápido pero lo suficientemente lento como para que el niño y Lily la vieran.

- No, nada, solo estaba imaginando los problemas que tendrás para sacarte esos colores - dijo la fantasma - Te aconsejaría que pidieras ayuda, ya sabes... el baño de chicas del tercer piso está desocupado - la mujer no tenía ningún tono sugerente, sin embargo el hecho de que careciera de uno, hacía de la oración más perturbadora.

- ¡Aihnara!¡Pervertida de closet! - chilló Remus completamente sonrojado - Solo tengo once - La aludida ni siquiera se inmuto. Solo arqueó una ceja.

- El único pervertido aquí eres tu, yo jamás dije que tu compañía fuera una chica, solo te estaba dando a entender que ibas a necesitar ayuda y hoy todos los baños del castillo van a estar abarrotados - luego su tono cambió a uno divertido - Siendo tan cachorro y teniendo esa clase de pensamientos sucios ¡Quien lo pensaría de un alumno modelo, Lupin!

Remus se levantó echando humo por los oídos, mascullando cosas como "Yo era completamente inocente, hasta que llegaste tu, mente corrupta" y "Fantasma pervertida, ¿¡quién dijo que yo me imaginé eso!?". Apenas Remus desapareció de la escena el rostro de la chica cambió drásticamente a uno aburrido, su rostro se giró en dirección a Lily.

- Es que nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones a escondidas - la mujer no estaba enojada, pero el brillo peligroso en sus ojos le advirtió a la leona que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

**_ Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_ los personajes, y el marco de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo me decidí a jugar un poco con la historia. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_ No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de sus personajes, solo Aihnara es mía. Aunque sea una perra, la quiero._

_**N/A: **He regresado, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y como antes eh dicho... ¡Los reviews son amor!_

* * *

Capitulo 4:

_**Aihnara POV **_

- ¿Qué nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas? - le pregunté a la persona que estaba escondida entre los arbustos. No la había notado antes por estar... riéndome. ¡Por Circe, hasta en mi cabeza sonaba extraño! - ¿Podrías presentarte de una buena vez? Ya es demasiado que nos escucharas al cachorro y a mi conversar ¿Tampoco te piensas presentar?

- ¿Ah? - la voz era infantil, otro niño de primer año, tonalidad demasiado aguda para pertenecer a un chico - S-soy... me llamo... mi nombre es...

La mire fijamente durante un rato, sabía que la incomodaba pero no me importaba. Piel blanca, no llegaba a la palidez de Remus pero era una tez considerablemente blanquecina. Pelo rojo ¿Weasley?, no, los Weasley son rojo fuego pero el pelo de esta niña era rojo... sangre. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, algo enrojecidos por lo que supuse fue el llanto. Uniforme con colores de Gryffindor, el hecho de que no estuviera pintada me dijo que no cenó. La aún falta de respuesta de la niña me irritó.

- ¿No vas a responder? - bien, hecho, la niña me irritó ¡Bueno, no nací con la virtud de la paciencia!

- L-Lily - susurró por lo bajo, no dije que lo repitiera porque tardaría nuevamente y siendo completamente sincera, el castillo no necesitaba más fantasmas.

- Aihnara - le conteste para luego dejar de verla y simplemente ignorarla, sin embargo la niña no se iba. Era de noche, y a los estudiantes les correspondía estar en sus habitaciones, en especial porque el toque de queda ya había pasado.

La niña solo se acomodó a mi lado y permaneció allí en silencio. No amague a hablar, una cosa era hablar con Remus y otra con una niña desconocida, que además, escuchó una conversación privada, realmente agradecía a Merlin, Circe, Morgana, Buda, Kami o a quien sea el que no hayamos dicho nada comprometedor como la licantropía de Remus.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - no volteé mi rostro, y tomó mi silencio como un sí - ¿Qué harías si un amigo te desprecia por algo de lo que no tienes control?

- No tengo amigos, estoy muerta - le aclaré de forma seca.

La niña permaneció en nuevamente en silencio, luego de unos minutos sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. La mire de reojo, lagrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por su pequeño rostro y se notaba a leguas que le costaba mantenerse tranquila. De repente se paró y pensé que se iría, por el contrario empezó a hablar.

- Yo sí tengo un amigo, se llama Severus pero... desde que llegamos al castillo no paramos de pelear, por la simple y llana razón de que estoy en Gryffindor y él en Slytherin - suspire por lo bajo en incredulidad ¿Tan lejos iría ya la rivalidad de las dos casas? - Hoy por la broma que hicieron los amigos de Remus, él me tacho de que era igual que ellos y que seguramente había participado de esa estúpida broma. ¡Por culpa de ellos nos peleamos!

Fruncí el entrecejo ante el pensamiento de la niña ¿Por qué los culpaba a los demás de sus problemas? La niña seguía llorando, sus hombros convulsionando violentamente me lo decían, pero no la consolaría. Detestaba ver llorar a las personas, y era pésima en consolarlas.

- Sinceramente, eres patética - mi voz fue fría, como siempre. Mi afirmación hizo parar en seco sus lágrimas - Llorar hasta que los ojos se te sequen no hará que tu amigo te pida perdón, ni arreglara tu amistad. Eres débil, tanto que culpas de tus problemas a los demás, esos niños no tienen ni idea de tus peleas con Severus ¿Qué sabían ellos que la broma empeoraría las cosas?

Mis palabras se le clavaban como cuchillos, y sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas. Mis ojos se entrecerraron, no tendría piedad con ella, el mundo no la tuvo conmigo. Igualmente aprendería esta lección tarde o temprano.

- Mírate, llorando desconsoladamente, escondiéndote en los jardines del castillo por cobardía - la pelirroja levantó la vista para enfrentarla a la mía - Godric estaría avergonzado de que alguien como tu haya sido aceptado en su casa. - Los ojos de la niña pasaron de la tristeza a la ira con suma rapidez.

- ¿Tú qué sabes? - me espetó.

- Lo noto en tus acciones, no tienes la valentía suficiente como para aceptar que tu amistad con aquel niño no es lo suficientemente fuerte como la que los otros tienen ¿Verdad? - me levante - Lagrimear no resolverá nada, si quieres cambiar las cosas entonces tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias. Uno no gana sin apostar, es la ley de la vida. Habla con tu amigo, si él realmente te aprecia no te va a dejar ir por una tonta rivalidad entre casas.

La niña se secó los ojos y cuando los observe nuevamente tenían una fuerte determinación en ellos. Sonreí interiormente.

- Haz uso de esa valentía de la que tanto se jacta tu casa, imagino que no por nada te habrán colocado en Gryffindor ¿Me equivoco? - En la última parte mi voz ya era sarcástica.

Le di la espalda a la niña y comencé a caminar en la dirección contraria. En el día me había encontrado con demasiados cachorros, mi mente de por sí ya se encontraba exhausta.

- Gracias - el agradecimiento de la niña me detuvo momentáneamente.

- ¿Por qué? Yo solo exprese mi opinión - respondí y quise seguir con mi camino pero al parecer ella aún tenía más que decir.

- Bueno, entonces te doy gracias por expresar tu opinión en voz alta, me ayudó mucho - dijo la pequeña leona.

- Mi intención no era ayudarte - hable cortante - Por lo tanto no hay necesidad de agradecimientos.

- Te los ofrezco igual - era terca, eso tenía que aceptarlo.

- Haz lo que quieras - estaba un poco harta de esto y simplemente desaparecí de allí.

- Lo hare - fue la oración redundante que escuche. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué había hecho?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Tercera persona POV (Remus)**_

Remus estaba frustrado, muy frustrado. No había logrado localizar a Aihnara en toda la semana, antes casi la encontraba por accidente, ahora la buscaba desesperadamente y ella no aparecía. A alguien a quien si se había cruzado más de una vez era a Lily Evans, y el casi acoso de la chica estaba colocando al niño en un estado de paranoia constante.

La pelirroja siempre se mantenía cerca de él, la forma en la que actuaba le decía a Remus que quería decirle algo importante pero no se atrevía. Desde que este comportamiento comenzó, James no había parado de lanzar miradas molestas en su dirección. No encontraba relación entre los dos sucesos pero parecían estar relacionados.

Sirius por otra parte parecía estar más consciente de su presencia y se colgaba de cada palabra que él decía, como si de esa forma resolvería algún rompecabezas inexistente. Sí, definitivamente, Remus estaba frustrado.

Cuando llegó a la torre de astronomía (vacía), pensó que por fin podría tener un descanso de todos los demás pero... increíblemente una de las razones de su molestia apareció por la puerta.

- Remus ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Has estado evitándome? - y Remus solo atinó a palmearse el rostro. Allí frente a él, se presentaba la pelirroja con una mirada inocente, como si no lo hubiera acosado toda la semana sin ninguna razón aparente.

- ¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí? - una voz demasiado conocida interrumpió la respuesta cortante que el licántropo ya tenía en la punta de la lengua. - ¿Te estas saltando las clases, mocoso? Eres más...

La mirada de Aihnara se posó sobre Lily y luego sobre Remus. Una ceja se arqueó en su rostro, al parecer curiosa de que estén los dos juntos.

- Hola... mocosa - fue el, mmh, saludo de la fantasma. Remus observaba con algo de pánico el intercambio. Recordaba que la fantasma no le gustaban las demás personas vivas

- ¡S-s-señorita A-aihnara! - la respuesta casi asustada de la niña sorprendió a Remus el cual esperaba curiosidad o pánico. Todo menos el que supiera quien era. Estrechó los ojos con sospecha.

- Aihnara ¿Conoces a Lily? - cuestionó el niño.

- Si me reconoce es obvio que sí, cachorro - la voz irritada de Aihnara lo hizo sonreír. El que actuara como siempre lo tranquilizaba. - Nos encontró en esa conversación que tuvimos en los jardines del castillo, en realidad ella es la razón por la que no me pudiste encontrar. Tuve que perfeccionar mi sigilo nuevamente, el conocerte me hizo bajar la guardia.

Remus se sintió un poco culpable pero rápidamente disipó el sentimiento ¡No era su culpa el haberla conocido!. Suspiró en cansancio, por lo menos había averiguado la razón del acoso de Evans.

- Eso no fue muy agradable de tu parte Evans, tu acoso tampoco lo fue - la tonalidad sarcástica de Remus no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las otras dos ocupantes de la habitación.

- Deberías de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo - fue la respuesta que recibió desde el impasible rostro de Aihnara.

- Sí, llegue a la misma conclusión - fue la simple respuesta de Remus - Lamento la brusquedad, Lily, pero estoy algo cansado y la situación no está ayudando - terminó con una expresión algo tímida.

- No hay problema - la sonrisa de Lily lo desconcertó un poco. Es verdad que a diferencia de sus amigos, la pelirroja no lo detestaba abiertamente pero Remus estaba al tanto de que no era precisamente de su agrado.

El casi imperceptible movimiento de la comisura de la boca de Aihnara, en una diminuta sonrisa no hizo más que agravar su confusión y añadir otro misterio a la lista de frustraciones.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Tercerca persona POV (Lily Evans)(N/A: esto es después de haberse encontrado con Aihnara)**_

Luego de la conversación que tuvo con Aihnara, Lily, se propuso hablar con Severus... era fácil decirlo y difícil hacerlo. Tuvo muchas oportunidades, pero siempre que intentaba abrir la boca para hablar la inseguridad la golpeaba y desistía de su propósito.

La niña estaba casi segura de que si le dieran a elegir entre su casa y ella, era muy probable que eligiera su casa. Lily no quería que años de amistad arduamente construida se fueran al desagüe por una simple conversación. Las duras palabras de la fantasma se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, al actuar así era una cobarde y lo sabía.

- Lily ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? - la voz de Severus interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja. La niña se encontraba algo renuente, no quería hablar pero si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad era muy probable que se arrepintiera de ello después. Vacilante, Lily asintió.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la torre de astronomía, obviamente vacía por la hora del día. La niña mantuvo una distancia prudente entre ellos, sin saber que decir. Para su suerte, fue Severus el que dio el primer paso.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho - para gran sorpresa de Lily, Snape con mucha vacilación, la abrazó.

Lily quería con todas sus fuerzas decir algo pero su boca parecía estar en su contra, pues ni una sola palabra salió. Gran parte de ella quería corresponder a su abrazo y simplemente olvidar lo que paso mientras que otra, la más pequeña, le instaba a que le dijera lo mal que la había hecho sentir. No para torturarlo, sino para que comprenda que necesitaban hablar completamente en serio, y los perdones ya no iban a funcionar.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y lentamente se dirigieron hasta casi tocar la espalda de Severus para corresponder el gesto. Cuando la punta de sus dedos rozaron el uniforme escolar del Slytherin, las palabras de Aihnara resonaron de forma abrumadora en su mente.

"_No tienes la valentía suficiente como para aceptar que tu amistad con aquel niño no es lo suficientemente fuerte como la que los otros tienen ¿Verdad? " _

Lily dejó caer las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, como instándole a las palabras que pararan.

"_Uno no gana sin apostar, es la ley de la vida. Habla con tu amigo, si él realmente te aprecia no te va a dejar ir por una tonta rivalidad entre casas."_

Con suavidad, la niña alejó a su amigo de si misma. Rompiendo de esa manera el abrazo unilateral.

_"Haz uso de esa valentía de la que tanto se jacta tu casa, imagino que no por nada te habrán colocado en Gryffindor ¿Me equivoco? "_

Los ojos de Lily se centraron en el niño con intensidad. La mirada de la leona era de pura determinación.

- Me llamaste para hablar, está bien, vamos a hablar - la cara perpleja de su amigo no hizo más que agravar su decisión.

Ni es necesario aclarar que la conversación no fue exactamente fácil. Severus fue bastante terco, se negó a aceptar que su amistad se pondría desmoronar por una simple rivalidad de casas pero Lily fue firme en su argumento. La decisión era simple, ella o los Slytherins. La pelirroja estaba consciente de que no todos sostenían aversión contra los leones pero quería probar la estabilidad de su amistad con el niño.

- Dame tiempo para pensar - fue la respuesta que recibió.

La abrumaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar nuevamente pero como antes se había dicho, llorar no ayuda en nada. Con las manos algo temblorosas se limpió los ojos. Fue doloroso el hecho de que apenas después de que terminó la conversación tenía pociones… con Slytherin. ¡No iba a ir!

Su cuota de valentía Gryffindor ya había terminado, demasiado por un día. La niña pensaba que el mundo no iba a explotar si un león tenía su pequeño momento de cobardía. Con pesadez se arrastró hasta la esquina de la torre de astronomía.

Ahora que lo notaba, esa parte del castillo siempre era helada, pero por alguna razón extraña ese día se sentía normal. Tibia en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo tan pronto como notó la falta de frío, este regresó seguido de unos aplausos que la sobresaltaron.

Admito que fue mejor de lo que otros de tu casa harían, no creí que tomarías mis comentarios en serio, te voy a dar un punto por eso – la voz melodiosa fue fácil de identificar para Lily. – A pesar de esta momentánea determinación no puedo evitar sentirme algo decepcionada.

S-señorita Aihnara ¿Acaso… acaso lo escucho todo? – el rostro de la fantasma no mostró absolutamente nada. La pelirroja admiraba y a la vez odiaba eso.

Sí – no lo negó, ni se excusó. Eso era algo que a la niña le gustaba del espectro, era directa, concisa e implacable en sus palabras. Cruel, admitiría, pero sincera. – No es que me importara, pero tenía curiosidad de saber cómo actuarias ante sus disculpas.

¿Y… cómo actúe? – le preguntó.

Vacilante, dudosa pero… no fuiste cobarde – el comentario hizo sonreír a Lily – En ese momento, claro. Ahora, pues sí.

¿Acaso no entiendes como me siento? – la voz de la niña era ahogada.

No lo entiendo, ni me interesa. – la respuesta fue redundante – No es mi problema.

¿Cómo actuarias tú? - a la leona le costaba mantenerse firme ante la mirada de la fantasma, pero por alguna razón, no quería que la viera derrumbarse. No le gustaba su decepción.

Yo, probablemente, lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo sin sentido y luego hubiera ido a clase de pociones sin una pizca de culpa – Lily pensó que estaba bromeando pero el rostro de Aihnara le afirmaba que hablaba en serio – Pero yo no soy tú, así que no entiendo porque tenemos esta conversación sin sentido.

Si es una conversación sin sentido ¿por qué sigues hablándome?

Porque quiero que te vayas, es mi torre a pesar de lo que la vieja cabra diga – Los ojos de Aihnara se fijaron con los de Lily – Ahora, fuera. Tienes clase de pociones y ya estas llegando tarde.

¿Cómo sabes que tengo clases de pociones? – la expresión de irritación en el rostro de Aihnara le hizo tragar grueso.

Remus tiene clases contigo – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Lily se levantó de su lugar y salió rápidamente de la torre. Casi corrió hasta llegar al aula correspondiente. Al entrar vio pocos lugares vacíos. Uno estaba al lado de Snape, el cual observó con anhelo pero luego pensó en la respuesta que recibió a su pregunta. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar sus pensamientos.

Miró a Alice que le hacía señas para sentarse junto a ella y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando otro lugar desocupado llamó su atención. El asiento al lado de Remus estaba vacío y guiada por la curiosidad se sentó allí.

Remus era callado, tranquilo y algunas expresiones que hacía le recordaban a las muecas de Aihnara. La fantasma había sido clara cuando había dicho que no tenía amigos pero Lily no era tonta. Había visto cómo sus ojos se suavizaban al estar cerca de Remus, se relajaba a su lado. ¡Por todos los magos! ¡Lily la había visto reírse junto a él!

El trato que ella tenía con el niño era muy diferente del que tenía con la pelirroja. Eso le causo mucha curiosidad, jamás le había prestado la debida atención a Remus por la simple razón de que si salía con Potter y Black debía de ser un idiota. Sin embargo las reacciones del espectro le decían que él no era así.

A partir de esa clase de pociones, Lily, se propuso saber más sobre él. Se sentaba junto a él en todas las clases, y siempre le trataba de sacar conversación, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba esto solo molestaba al licántropo. Lo seguía (N/A: y Remus se preguntaba por qué James estaba enojado), pero no lo acosaba, por supuesto que no.

Luego de los tres primeros días, el niño de ojos ambarinos comenzó a evitar a Lily. Por lo que algo cansada de su evasión se propuso seguirlo a la torre de astronomía. Allí se encontró con él hablando con Aihnara.

La pelirroja podía notar la pequeña molestia que se asomó en el rostro de Remus al saber que él no era el único que conocía de la existencia de la fantasma. Cuando el Gryffindor no miraba, Lily le envió una clara mirada de agradecimiento a la fantasma por no mencionar que estaba llorando.

Cuando el niño se disculpó por su brusquedad, la leona no pudo evitar sonreírle. Durante esa semana notó que Remus era un chico agradable, extraño, pero agradable. Tal vez… solo tal vez, podría tener otro amigo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Aihnara POV**_

Observe la interacción entre los dos niños, la niña no me agradaba mucho pero Remus necesitaba conocer a otras personas. Hacer amigos además de los que ya tenía. Suspire suavemente antes de desvanecerme por una de las paredes de la habitación. Él y ella necesitaban amigos, y yo necesitaba comenzar a alejarme de los vivos nuevamente. Después de ver el drama pre-adolescente de Lily, recordé la razón por la que no hablaba con los estudiantes… ni ninguna persona viva en general.

Me mantuve fuera de la vista de los vivos, y comencé a caminar hacia la estructura que se imponía sobre el lago negro. Me senté en el mismo lugar en el que me coloco todos los años, al ser de día dudaba mucho que notaran mi presencia allí.

Aihnara, no puedo decir que hayas cambiado – la voz tranquila de la Dama Gris interrumpió mi momento de calma.

Helena, no puedo decir que has dejado de ser deprimente – ni siquiera la mire.

¿Podrías por un momento dejar de ser tan perra? – preguntó.

¿Podrías por un momento dejar de revolcarte en la auto-compasión? – le espeté – Déjame tranquila, Ravenclaw.

Cuando el infierno se congele – fue la respuesta burlona de ella.

Solo arrástrame allí y cumpliré tu deseo – no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Eh escuchado por ahí que… hablaste con un vivo – se sentó a lado y cambio rápidamente de tema– Sin duda me extraño, no concuerda con tu comportamiento habitual.

Que me hables no concuerda con tu comportamiento habitual – mi rostro nuevamente fue ilegible. – Sueles simplemente saludarme, si no fuera porque a cada comienzo del año recibo un asentimiento de saludo creería que me has estado evitando.

Para ser sincera, te eh estado evitando – vaciló un poco antes de continuar – Es que… Hable con él.

Sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa, volteé bruscamente el rostro. Hablaba del Barón Sanguinario, recordé con una mueca la razón por la cual ya no hablábamos. En una conversación como esta, le aconsejé que hablara con él otra vez, no tenía sentido fingir odiar a alguien que amas. Ella no lo tomo bien y simplemente me ignoró desde entonces.

Tanto escándalo para decidir hablar con él – le susurre molesta – Ciento cincuenta malditos años, Helena, ciento cincuenta malditos años. Hace casi dos siglos que te dije que lo hicieras y era por tu bien. No me vengas con arrepentimientos ahora, sabes que me hastían.

Me levante de mi lugar con expresión impasible, y empecé mi regreso al castillo.

¿Sabes? Extrañaba hablar contigo – fue lo que escuche y me moleste aún más.

Si tanto lo extrañabas, me hubiera hablado antes – sí, estaba cabreada. El camino de hielo y escarcha que deje a mi paso lo demostraba. – Estúpida Helena, ciento cincuenta endemoniados años ¿Para qué? Para luego terminar siguiendo mi consejo y luego tener la audacia de tratar de hablarme.

Bufe internamente, no creía exactamente en el perdón. Para mí eso no era algo fácil de dar, si quería que todo fuera como antes entonces que retroceda ciento cincuenta años en el tiempo y no sea una idiota. ¡Que lástima que no se puede!

Por una de las ventanas del pasillo pude ver a Remus con sus amigos. Como si sintiera mi mirada, ladeo el rostro en mi dirección y sonrió. Eso apagó inmediatamente mi molestia, le sonreí suavemente de vuelta y desaparecí en dirección a la torre de astronomía. Tendría tiempo de enojarme luego y mi nueva tranquilidad no tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa del niño. Nada que ver.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Para evitar confusiones, Helena Ravenclaw fue asesinada por el Barón sanguinario el cual después de matarla se suicido. Trágica historia, en fin, sí, ella es la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. En cierta manera, tuve la gran necesidad de incluirla en la historia._


End file.
